Vincent van Gogh (BrainPOP Jr)/Transcript
Transcript Movie title reads, "Vincent Van Gogh, with Annie and Moby." A young girl, Annie, and her robot friend, Moby, are in their classroom. They are painting at easels. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: You've finished your painting? MOBY: Beep! Moby shows his painting of the school. Who was Vincent van Gogh? ANNIE: Wow, Moby! That reminds me of a painting by Vincent van Gogh. Who was Vincent van Gogh? Annie's notebook reads: Who was Vincent van Gogh? ANNIE: Vincent van Gogh was born on March 30, 1853 in the Netherlands. A map of Europe shows the Netherlands. ANNIE: Vincent was very quiet and serious, and often sad. An image shows Vincent sitting and drawing in a field. ANNIE: As he was growing up, he had a hard time in school. An animation shows Vincent struggling to read a book. ANNIE: When he was 15, he quit school. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Van Gogh became more interested in art and started to sketch. An animation shows Van Gogh sitting on a fence and sketching a man digging a hole on a farm. ANNIE: When you sketch, you draw something roughly or quickly. Text reads, sketch: to draw something roughly or quickly. ANNIE: Van Gogh often sketched people and things he saw around him. Side by side images show the man digging and Van Gogh's sketch of the man. ANNIE: He would send letters with his sketches to his friends and his brother Theo. An image shows Van Gogh writing a letter that includes a sketch in it. The sketch is “Digger.” ANNIE: We know much about Vincent van Gogh's life because of the letters he left behind. MOBY: Beep. Moby is holding one of Van Gogh’s letters. ANNIE: We can also see how his art and his ideas changed over time through his sketches. Side by side images show a detailed sketch of a woman from 1881 and a bedroom drawn in an entirely different style from 1887. The sketches are ﻿“Scheveningen Woman Knitting” and “Bedroom in Arles.” ANNIE: One of Van Gogh's early paintings is called The Potato Eaters, and it has dark colors and shadows. It explores the lives of hard-working farmers who live simply. An image shows the painting "The Potato Eaters". ANNIE: As Van Gogh practiced his art, he experimented with colors and used different techniques. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: A technique is a way you do or create something. Text reads, technique: a way you do or create something. What techniques did Van Gogh use in his paintings? ANNIE: What techniques did Van Gogh use in his paintings? Annie's notebook reads: What techniques did Van Gogh use in his paintings? ANNIE: At the time, many artists were painting with thick brushstrokes. Annie paints the outline of a flower using thick brushstrokes. ANNIE: But, some artists were using small, light brushstrokes to create a picture. Annie adds some small, light brushstrokes inside the petals of her flower. ANNIE: Others use dots or points to create a painting. Annie paints another flower by using dots of paint. ANNIE: Van Gogh started using these techniques in his own artwork. This painting looks a lot different from The Potato Eaters. An image shows Van Gogh's painting of a restaurant on a street. The painting has lots of light and soft colors, and layers of brushstrokes. The painting is “Restaurant de la Sirène.” ANNIE: Van Gogh started to swirl his brush around, paint thin lines, and even squirt paint right onto the canvas so it's really thick. Annie shows how to paint using the techniques she describes. ANNIE: At the time, many artists used colors that made their paintings look like real life. Moby creates a painting of brown trees with green leaves against a bright blue sky with a sun. ANNIE: But, Van Gogh used bright colors to communicate feelings and ideas. An image shows a Van Gogh painting of trees that is similar to Moby's painting. It does not look realistic like Moby’s painting. It uses swirls and bright colors, and the sky is yellow. The painting is “Olive Trees With Yellow Sky And Sun.” What did Van Gogh paint? ANNIE: What did Van Gogh paint? Annie's notebook reads: What did Van Gogh paint? ANNIE: Van Gogh created many still life paintings, which are pictures of an object or a group of objects. MOBY: Beep! Moby shows his sketch. It is a still life of an apple, banana, block, and cone. ANNIE: Like other artists, Van Gogh painted still lifes to explore how light hits different objects and how colors can look different in light. An image shows a Van Gogh still life. The still life is “Still Life with Bible.” MOBY: Beep. Moby holds an apple up to the sunlight shining through the window. The color red looks pale in the light. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: He also painted landscapes and explored colors, patterns, and shapes found in nature. An image shows a Van Gogh landscape with golden grass and a sky that has swirls of blue, green, yellow, and white. The painting is “Wheatfield with Cypresses at the Haude Galline near Eygalieres.” ANNIE: The colors in this painting pop out partly because he uses dark colors next to light ones. An image shows a colorful Van Gogh landscape. The colors and shapes show patches of farmland against a turquoise sky. The painting is “The Harvest.” ANNIE: Van Gogh used colors to communicate feelings. In this painting, he uses different shades of yellows. The artwork seems to communicate happiness, even though some of the sunflowers are dying. An image shows Van Gogh’s painting of yellow and gold sunflowers. The painting is “Sunflowers”. ANNIE: Van Gogh also painted self-portraits, which are pictures an artist creates of himself or herself. Moby looks in the mirror and begins creating a huge painting of himself. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: He painted many self-portraits, and each give hints about how he was feeling. For most of his life, Van Gogh struggled with tough feelings, such as anger and sadness. Images show three Van Gogh self-portraits with completely different colors and expressions. These self-portraits are “Self-Portrait with Grey Felt Hat,” “Self-Portrait (1887),” and “Van Gogh self-portrait (1889).” ANNIE: Once, he argued with a friend, and he was so upset that he cut his ear. MOBY: Beep! Moby holds one of his ears. ANNIE: No, Moby, he didn't cut off his whole ear. That's a myth and it's not true. Van Gogh drew a portrait of himself to show how he felt. An image shows a Van Gogh self-portrait. A bandage is wrapped around his head, covering his right ear. The painting is “Self-Portrait with Bandaged Ear and Pipe.” ANNIE: He needed help dealing with his thoughts and feelings, so he went to a hospital. There, he painted to help him feel better. An animation shows Van Gogh painting outside in a courtyard at the hospital. An image shows the finished painting which is full of color and layers of brushstrokes. The painting is “Garden of the Hospital in Arles.” ANNIE: While he was in the hospital, Van Gogh painted The Starry Night, which is now one of the most famous paintings in the world. The swirling brushstrokes make it seem like the sky is moving. An image shows the painting of a small town and church, nestled in mountains, beneath a swirling sky. The painting is in different shades of blue with large yellow stars in the night sky. ANNIE: The painting Irises shows different shapes and outlines. It communicates feelings of calmness and peace. An image shows the painting of blue flowers on long green stems. ANNIE: Vincent van Gogh died on July 29, 1890, but his memory lives on in his artwork. An animation shows Van Gogh's tombstone. Moby lays a sunflower in front of it. ANNIE: Many artists have learned from Van Gogh's paintings and used his techniques in their own work. Sometimes I wish I could live in a Van Gogh painting because they're so beautiful. MOBY: Beep. Moby taps his wrist. The walls of the classroom look like a Van Gogh painting. They are covered in bright colors with lots of brushstrokes. There are pots of sunflowers everywhere. ANNIE: Whoa! Moby changes himself into a Van Gogh painting. He is covered in swirling brushstrokes. MOBY: Beep. Category:BrainPOP Jr Transcripts